Pretty Cure Meets Teen Titans
by hatsudami
Summary: This is a seperate Precure team up and not connected with East meets West though some may consider that so due to the affliation some characters here may have with characters there. Cyborg and Honoka were childhood friends but had to seperate due to Honoka's dad transferring to Japan. Years later, the two reunite


**This story is a special request by New Universe Returns. I do not own Pretty Cure or Teen Titans. All rights belong to Toei and DC.**

"NAGISA!" Honoka yells as she pulls her partner out of harm's way. "ZAKENNA!" yells the cone headed creature as it lunges at them. They both scream and run for it. "Now what do we do?!" says Nagisa. Meanwhile Pisard just laughs at the two heroines. "They call themselves legendary warriors and yet they run away!" he sneers. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were walking along the streets. "Man I'm bored." Beast boy says with a sigh. "You are always bored." Raven drawled, rolling her eyes.

Starfire floats around behind them. "There has to be something." Cyborg snaps up as he spots the two Cures being chases by that Zakenna. He recognizes one of them as an old friend of his. _It can't be?!_ "We gotta help them! Titans go!" yells Robin. Without hesitation, the rest of the Titans spring into action. "Come on Cyborg!" says Robin. Cyborg snaps out of his trance. "Right." He then follows them.

"Stop acting like cowards -mepo!" Mepple shouts. "URUSAI!" Nagisa shouts. She then turns around and leaps in the air, preparing to punch the Zakenna only for Pisard to get in the way and kick her in the tummy. "BLACK!" Honoka yells. Nagisa yelps in pain and crashs to the ground. Honoka back flips and aims at Pisard who grabs her leg and throws her to the ground. Just when she is about to fall, Cyborg steps in and catches her. "You ok?" he asks. Starfire aims a starbolt at the Zakenna which sends it flying into a building.

She looks up and her eyes widen in shock."Victor?" He lands and places her down. "Hey you ok?" Beast Boy asks as he helps Nagisa up. "Thanks." she replies. "God you are so useless-mepo!" says Mepple. Nagisa fumes. "NANIYO!' she shouts at the fairy and soon the two bicker. Honoka chuckles. "Forgive those two. They always bicker a lot." she says, chuckling a bit. "Reminds me of some people I know." says Robin.

The Zakenna lands in front of them. "Oh boy." says Cyborg. Raven and Starfire step in and both fire powerful blasts that knock out the Zakenna. Nagisa glares at Honoka who nods. The two hold their hands. "Black Thunder!" says Nagisa. "White Thunder!" says Honoka. Claps of thunder erupts and lands on their open hands, causing Beast Boy to panic. "Whoa.." says Robin. "Our beautiful souls..." says Cure White.  
" ... Shall crush your evil heart!" Cure Black adds. Both then yell together. "PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW!" Bursts of black and white lightening erupt from their hands and charge towards the Zakenna. Pisard disappears whilst the attack hits the Zakenna and vaporises it, changing it back into a cone.  
"Wow." says Robin.

The gang and the two Cures head back to Titan Tower. "So that's what happened to you?" says Honoka. Victor nods and sighs. "Yeah." Honoka nods. Honoka was once a transfer student in America and happened to be in the same class as Victor then. Sadly she had to return to Japan after her father got a promotion in his office. "So how has Japan been?" Victor asked.

Honoka smiles. "Everything was fine though recently Nagisa and I became Precures and well...you can imagine how crazy that is." Victor chuckles. "Ah yeah, the whole saving the world thing and stuff. Trust me it's totally crazy." She nods smiling. "I'm glad that you are alive Vic." Victor grins.

Meanwhile Nagisa and Beast Boy were engaging in a little game face off in the living room. "Yes! I win!" Beast Boy yells and fistpumps in victory. Nagisa sighs in defeat. "Oh well.." she mutters. Mepple smirks and says teasingly, "Told ya gaming ain't a girly thing mepo." She fumes. "MUST YOU ALWAYS IRRITATE ME?!" she shouts. Starfire merely chuckles as she watches them. Honoka sighed. "Tsk...those two." she says. "How long are you gonna stay here?" Victor asked. "Just 2 weeks." she says. Cyborg sighs. "Don't worry I will give you my number."

Meanwhile in the Dusk Zone, Pisard reports to his Master. "Master, those cursed Precures have found some allies. Young kids with similar abilities to theirs." he says. Dark King replies coldly. "Is that so?" Pisard nods. "Curse those brats!" Poisony snarled. Dark King remains stoic. "Go find out more about those other kids and report."he says. All denizens say, "Yes Master.'

 **I really struggled as I do not know whether to make this a oneshot or not.**


End file.
